The present invention relates to a powder, or particulate container device that can be locked into position, in various stages, so as to prevent the opening, mixing and accidental spilling of powders or particulates.
The present invention is distinguished from the following prior art pieces in many ways.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,733,095 is directed to a powder holder device that requires a pivoted access door. The present invention does not require such a door.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,925,768 describes a rotatable divider in a solids materials holder comprising: i) a duct defining a volume, and ii) an exterior rim configured to be manipulated by a user. The present invention does not require such a duct to define volume as well as a rim to configure said volume.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,670,865 discloses a docking station being connected to said housing and also requires the use of a multifunctional, interactive, wireless device. The present invention requires neither a docking station nor multifunctional, interactive, wireless device.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,762,199 discloses two snap hinges that communicate the two-piece cap with the base. The present invention does not require such hinges to hold cap onto base or a two-piece cap. The present invention only uses one cap that attaches to the base.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,164,301 claims both an upper and lower “cover” that act as an opening lock. The present invention does not require a two-part cap to function properly.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,571,811 claims a portable cabinet with a base and central tubular support column. The present invention does not utilize such a portable cabinet with openings for at least one drawer.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,583,667 includes a lid with an annular sidewall to dispense items within. The present invention allows for dispensing of materials via the top of the lid, which flips open. The present invention has a lid that can only be secured in one predetermined position.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,845,816 has two flap lids on “living hinges,” while the present invention has only has one lid. The present invention has a lid that can only be secured in one predetermined position along tracks of varying sizes. The '816 invention claims an upper cover over the first container and a lower cover over the second. Whereas the present invention has one compartment throughout the height of the device.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,890,627 has a lid that snaps atop the container. The present invention has a lid that can only be secured in one predetermined position along tracks of varying sizes. U.S. Pat. No. 4,583,667 does not utilize a compartment lock as is such with the present invention. This novel feature prevents the contamination of materials that are housed within the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,708,735 does not disclose individual compartments. The invention of '735 claims a lid closure adapted to dispense a material into a container comprising a first lid part and a second lid part with pockets. The present invention only has one lid closure that allows the user to access substance inside the device. The present invention also has a lid that snaps into the base of the container.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,159,720 has a dispensing orifice on the side of the invention. The present invention has a dispensing orifice is on the top of the invention via the flip-top lid. The invention of '720 also claims a top and bottom shell that are mated and have a center pin that connects both shells. The present invention has a lid that rotates on a track and does not have a center pin that goes all the way through.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,534,502 is distinguished from the present invention as the present invention has a rotatable compartment with individual side orifices used to dispense soluble materials upon activation. The present invention does not utilize such an axis of rotation or even contain a removable cap that contains the materials within the said compartments. The present invention does not use, not require, a bottom orifice for dispensing materials. All materials on the present invention are either loaded or dispensed from the top orifice. The present invention also utilizes a solid lid absent of any orifices for dispensing soluble materials. The present invention also utilizes a removable cap used to secure soluble materials.
US20060213926 is distinguished from the present invention, as the present invention utilizes a ball that allows the lid to rotate about the axis. In the '926 application, each individual compartment has its own separate outlet for dispensing soluble materials.
US20090127263 does not allow the lid to rotate. US Pat. Application '263 also requires an air space between adjacent wall portions unlike the present invention.